Dramatic Warrior Cat Deaths
by WAS HALFSUN MOVING ACCOUNTS
Summary: Looking for blood, tears, and drama? You've come to the right place! A collection of one-shots featuring dramatic OC deaths. Feel free to request some in the comments!
1. Drowning

**I'm cancelling Pranked Prophecy. Sorry.**

 **But, I'm starting a new story! And because it's made of one-shots, if I leave again, I won't leave you guys hanging! :D**

Rain pounded against the thick mud covering everything in sight. The trees waved back and forth in the storm, leaves whipping back and forth, branches threatening to snap and break under the downpour.

I sat inside my den. It was nice and cozy there; RiverClan dens were always made out of waterproof branches, ensuring that I only got wet if I stuck my head outside in the rain.

"Brr. Sparrowpaw, it's so _cold_." My best friend, Carppaw, tugged some more moss onto her frail, shivering body. She'd just returned from a hunting patrol. I laughed and poked her in the side.

"You're always cold," I teased. "Look at you. You barely have any fur." It was true; Carppaw had been in a tangle with a thistle bush half a moon ago. The bush won. Her fur still hadn't grown back.

"Barely any fat, either," she grumbled. "It's been raining so hard these past few days. Nobody's caught any prey at all. Everybody's starving."

"Why don't we go catch some, then?" I suggested.

Carppaw's eyes widened. "Are you _crazy_?" she hissed. "We'd drown in this weather! And Pikestar's ordered everycat not to go out in the rain without an experienced warrior. We'll get in trouble."

I snorted. "Come on, Carpy. D'you really think Pikestar will be mad at us when we bring back a nice, juicy trout for the queens, or a few fat minnows for the elders? No way. He'd probably make us warriors on the spot."

"Assuming we survive, of course. The lake's so swollen; you haven't been on any real patrols lately, you wouldn't know. It'll sweep us away if we step paw near it."

"Who said I was talking about the lake?" I scooched in closer to Carppaw. The rain was so loud, I could barely hear myself. "There's this amazing little creek I know: it's pretty small but there are always at least a few minnows in there. And I've seen bigger fish there, too. Come on, Carpy. It's _tiny_ ; no way it would sweep us away."

Carppaw looked doubtful, but then I heard her stomach rumble loudly.

"Even your belly agrees with me," I said. "When was the last time you ate? When was the last time the kits and elders ate?"

That did it. Carppaw jumped up and sighed. "Fine," she groaned, but I could see the hunger in her eyes, the outline of her ribs, the way she was sniffing the air like she already smelled some nice, juicy minnows.

I peered outside at the camp. No cat was there, obviously. They would have been crazy to go out in the rain unless they were on a patrol. I darted outside, halting just outside of the entrance. Carppaw quickly followed.

"Come on," I said, and led the way to the creek. The ground beneath us was muddy and soft, swallowing my paws with each step I took. The rain made it hard to see anything. I wrapped my tail around Carppaw's so I wouldn't lose sight of her.

Finally, we arrived at the creek. It was a lot bigger than I remembered - water sloshing onto the shore, the creek moving so swiftly I could barely keep track of it - but I was confident Carpy and I would be able to tackle it. We were RiverClan, after all.

I put myself as close to the creek as possible, sticking a paw inside. No need for caution now; after all, if there were any fish, they would get swept downstream, straight into my claws.

Sure enough, I felt something wriggling against my claws and I pulled my paw out. I tossed the fish to Carppaw, who promptly snapped its neck.

"Nice one," I said, momentarily forgetting about the creek and the rain. I took a step back and fell in.

The water was cold and fast. Gasping, I was swept downstream while I frantically tried grabbing at the shore. No use. The mud fell away underneath my claws and I screamed, "Carppaw!"

"Sparrow!" Carppaw sounded desperate, and I saw her carrying a big stick. She placed the stick in the water. I tried to grab at it, but my paws slipped and I went under.

I couldn't believe that I was about to get killed by _water._ After all, I was a RiverClan cat. But I was powerless against the creek. Bubbles streamed by my fur, sticks and leaves got caught in my desperate, grabby claws, the water was pushing in at me from all sides and it was like I was a helpless little kit again. I couldn't breathe couldn't breathe couldn't couldn't and the darkness was coming into the edges of my vision and then I saw stars, stars like a cat saying, over and over, "It's okay Sparrowpaw it's okay it's okay you can let go." But I couldn't let go. I wanted to let go so badly because the pain was so bad, like a badger punching me in the stomach and then sitting on my lungs. And then I couldn't hold my breath anymore and took a huge one, water rushing into my lungs, I was coughing, I was choking, and I was so surprised.

I couldn't believe something so cold could set my sides and my lungs and every other part of me on fire.

I screamed, I was screaming underwater, I slammed my paw into a stone and the pain was bad but I tried to grab that stone, to grab that stupid stone. I couldn't. And my paw was at a funny angle and I could see blood streaming from it and I just wanted it all to be over. I wanted to die. I felt like I was on fire, my lungs burning, and I instinctively took another one and the pain was worse than before.

I couldn't see. Couldn't couldn't can't can't can't do anything and then suddenly warm paws were grabbing my shoulders, pulling me out of the water, and I took a huge breath of fresh air.

"Sparrowpaw!" I could faintly hear Carppaw screaming into my ear, but it sounded a thousand miles away. And I couldn't see anything except for water and stars, the StarClan stars, saying, "It's time, Sparrowpaw. I'm so sorry but it's time."

I coughed and Carppaw shrieked, "Oh StarClan you're alive thank StarClan."

"I... I'm not... can't... C-Carppaw I-" I coughed again.

"You're not going," she said. "You can't." She pressed on my lungs and water came out.

"I... I don't w-want... die." My paw was aching worse than before. I could feel the warm blood coming out of it mixed with the cold, soothing rain.

"I'm getting Brackentail," said Carppaw. "She'll fix you up. She's the greatest medicine cat..." I could hear her sobbing. "StarClan, Sparrowpaw..."

"That's... where I-I'm going. Star... dying."

"You're not dying!" Carppaw screamed and I loved her and hated her for it, for making me feel better, for lying to me. I could see them. Beautiful, glistening stars like fire and frost.

"No use. Dead. Dying." I could feel frosty, starry paws on me, lifting me up, and I was gone. No more pain. But I could still hear Carppaw crying and sobbing, and I could see her holding me and crying and saying, "Sparrowpaw. I love you I love you I love you I know you're gone but you can't be please come back I'll do anything."

And even though I was cold and numb as the river, even though a StarClan warrior was taking me away to a better place, I whispered, "Don't cry, Carpy. You'll see me again someday."

 **Yay! Drama story death #1 done!**

 **Edit: October 14, 2015. If you request something, please give this story a fave :) I don't think it's fair to like someone's writing enough to ask for free stuff but not even give their story a fave or follow!**

 **Feel free to request something, but with this form:**

 **Name of cats:**

 **Gender of cats:**

 **Description:**

 **How they died:**

 **Example:**

 **Sparrowpaw and Carppaw.**

 **Male and female.**

 **Light brown tabby with blue eyes and ginger with white belly and amber eyes.**

 **Sparrowpaw drowned, Carppaw tried to save him but couldn't.**


	2. Car Crash

**Requested by Silver's Fangs! Please note: I cannot read your mind. I do not know exactly what happened. If it is not how you pictured and you don't like it, I'm sorry.**

"Mouse-brain! You let _another_ bird get away!" I hissed at my apprentice, Perchpaw.

"I'm s - sorry, Sunheart. I - I didn't mean to." Perchpaw shuffled his paws apologetically and looked at me rather awkwardly. Awkward. It was the perfect word to describe him. Perchpaw was a larger-than-average black tom with dull amber eyes. His paws were too big for his already oversized body. He had a bulky head and stuttered a lot.

Of course, Pinestar had made me the mentor of this useless cat.

"Just... stop being so loud," I snapped. "The birds can hear you coming a mile away. And keep your tail tucked in so you don't make any extra noise. And your paws-" I broke off with a hiss of frustration.

"S - sorry. B - but you know I - I'm a fast r - runner. Maybe I c - can hunt for s - something fast, l - like a rabbit o - or squirrel? I c - could get o - one of those."

"We're ThunderClan cats," I snapped. "We don't eat rabbits. But by all means, go ahead, if it means catching something today for the queens and elders."

A tiny voice in my head chided me: _don't you think you're being a bit hard on him? He's doing his best._ I ignored it. Even if it was his best, it wasn't good enough.

"What a - about a s - s - squirrel?"

"You find one yourself." I slumped down against a tree and started grooming myself, watching Perchpaw out of the corner of my eye. He had obviously spied some prey, but his hunting crouch was all wrong, with his rump sticking sky-high in the air, and as he moved toward the prey - which I could now see was a squirrel - his paws crushed the leaves and sticks underneath him.

The squirrel, hearing the noise, took off. Perchpaw screeched, " _Fox-dung, I'm not letting another piece of prey get away this time_ ," and followed. I had to admit: he was fast, fast enough to be a WindClan cat. But he wasn't quiet or careful like all my past apprentices.

I quickly scaled a tree and watched the events unfold. The squirrel was young and quick, darting from tree to tree, always keeping just out of reach of Perchpaw, who was no more than a black blur as he frantically followed the squirrel.

The squirrel climbed up a tree. Perchpaw hissed and jumped onto the trunk, moving up the tree quickly. My jaw dropped. Perchpaw had never shown this kind of grace and agility while climbing a tree before.

Then the branch underneath one of my apprentice's poorly placed paws snapped. I gasped. This foolish mouse-brain plummeted to the forest floor, where he immediately sprang back up. But the breaking branch had scared the squirrel; it dashed away. Perchpaw screamed with frustration and sprinted after it.

Perchpaw was getting extremely close to the squirrel, and both were getting dangerously close to the Thunderpath; I jumped down from the tree I was on and raced after them.

I arrived just in time to see the squirrel launching onto the Thunderpath. Perchpaw wasn't even looking to see if there were any monsters around and catapulted himself after it.

 _Mouse-brain!_ I screamed in my head. I could see a huge, bright red monster hurtling straight toward him. A shriek built in my throat.

Perchpaw had caught the squirrel. He seemed pleased with himself. At least he would die happy.

 _No_ _. No. He cannot die. I will not let him die._

I jumped onto the Thunderpath, screaming, "Perchpaw! Monster!"

The black tom looked around for quite a while before seeing it. The horror showed on his face. I could see his muscles getting all tense, the fear in his eyes, his rapid breathing. But he didn't move. He was literally paralyzed with fear.

" _No!_ " I shoved myself at him; my shoulder crashed into his side and I thrust my paws outward, pushing him onto the other side. Pushing him to safety.

I could see the monster coming at me. There was no time at all. And all I could see was the shiny red monster and the glowing lights and the black paws and then they were all hitting me, hitting me and pushing me back.

It was pain like I had never known. Excruciating pain, a burning fire all over, my chest heaving, my paws and legs twisted and mangled, an enormous pain everywhere. I wheezed. Pain. Pain everywhere.

"Sunheart!" I could vaguely feel somebody rolling me onto my back.

"StarClan. Oh StarClan."

I tried to open my eyes. It was hard. I never noticed how hard it was to open my eyes. But I did. I got it.

Perchpaw was staring at me. "Thank StarClan, y - you're alive."

"Uhhh." I tried to talk but I couldn't and I coughed, coughed out blood and it coated half of Perchpaw's face and I could feel it dribbling down my chin. I could feel everything, especially the blood and pain. The blood was dripping out of a huge gash in my stomach. It poured out of my twisted paws. Blood was everywhere.

"Shh. D - don't talk. Save your breath."

I lifted my paw up, which took a lot of effort, just to see it better. The blood was pouring out, dripping onto my face. The paw was at a weird angle. I could see bits of bone showing.

"Sunheart. Y - you're okay."

"Can't..." I rasped. The world was growing dimmer by the moment. "Perchpaw... I'm... proud of you."

"Shh."

"I'm... sorry. I was... awful. Bad. Bad mentor." I coughed and more blood spurted out.

"Good... bye."

" _No!_ "

It was the last thing I heard as the world turned black.


	3. Train Tracks

**Requested by Paint the Cat! Sorry if it's not what you wanted/expected. I don't really know what the Malevolent/Rebellion are, but I did my best :)**

"Well. Look at the little kitty. Was it hard for you to get to guts to show up?" Outlaw taunted her little sister.

"Shut up. We all know who's stronger." Kynia stepped forward, and without any warning, jumped at her sister, slashing her ear.

Outlaw laughed. "Is that the best you can do? I knew you... er, what's it called again? Ah, yes. I knew you _Rebellion_ cats were weak, but not this weak."

"The Rebellion is strong!" yowled Kynia. "And the Malevolent is filled with cruel, heartless fools who follow your every order.

"But we've survived this long. The Rebellion hasn't been around nearly that long. And you're about ready to disband, hm? Lots a tension, huh?"

The two sisters faced each other, years of hate and tension bubbling up. The Malevolent were a group of alley cats who would kill or maul without hesitation. A while ago, some other cats of the same group had had enough of the cruelty of the Malevolent, and went to make a new group of cats, called the Rebellion. And it just so happened that the two leaders of the groups were sisters.

And now, they were meeting, face to face, at the train tracks. The same train tracks that, not even a moon ago, Kynia had thrown Outlaw into, costing the Malevolent leader her tail.

Kynia scowled and sprang at her sister. Outlaw quickly sidestepped, extending her claws and slashing her sister's ragged black pelt. Kynia gritted her teeth and spun around, grabbing Outlaw's still-sensitive stub of a tail. Outlaw shrieked and lunged, her claws slicing at Kynia's back, her belly, her legs. The black she-cat grunted, blood dripping from her various scratches.

"Is that all you've got?" teased Outlaw. Kynia yelled in defiance and jumped for Outlaw's back, but the Malevolent leader was quick. She rolled away and, taking advantage of Kynia's momentary confusion, slashed at her sister's belly. Kynia slumped to ground, gritting her teeth. Blood poured from her wound, painting the earth beneath her dark red. She darted a paw out, nicking Outlaw's ear. Hissing, Outlaw scrambled backwards, turning slightly while doing so.

Then Outlaw saw the train.

Grinning in triumph, Outlaw ran around her sister and tackled her from behind, pushing her onto the train tracks. Kynia fought valiantly, but it was no use; Outlaw was pushing Kynia's head against the tracks. Her hind legs were on Kynia's stomach, the claws digging into her and drawing blood.

Kynia gasped with pain and kicked out wildly. Most of them missed, but one hit Outlaw's stomach. Instinctively releasing Kynia, Outlaw jumped back. Kynia slid to the side and pinned Outlaw down against the tracks. Seeing the train, Kynia scooted back.

The train rolled right over Outlaw.

The wheels crushed her soft, tender body, over and over. Outlaw was screaming and crying and begging for it all to be over. The tabby she-cat could feel her life ebbing away with each hit from the train. She was battered and bloody as she tried to pull herself off of the tracks.

Outlaw only managed to get her head out from the tracks. Amazingly, she was still alive. Blood was all over her face. Kynia could see the rest of her body being continually plowed into by the train.

Outlaw panted, a waterfall of blood coming out of her mouth. "I... uhh." She closed her eyes, and then opened them, before saying, "Remember when you pushed me into the tracks some time ago? And my tail got caught and was ripped off?

"Remember when you betrayed me here?"

Kynia watched, emotionless, as her sister struggled against the train, in obvious pain, and then died.

Some time later the train finally finished crossing the tracks. Kynia padded closer, slightly curious as to what her sister looked like.

Outlaw's face was bad enough. She had an obvious cracked skull and one of her eyes was closed, sticky with blood and fluid. Her mouth was wide open, blood still flowing out.

The rest of her body was a nightmare. Blood all over the tracks, gashes all over her body, her limbs twisted and disfigured and slick with blood.

Kynia dragged her sister's body from the tracks and dropped it right next to a tree. Then she left. She didn't look back.

 **Okay. That was a pretty crappy and short chapter. Not to mention gory. Sorry about that.**


	4. Fox Attack

**Requested by Guest!**

 _Dapplepaw's POV._

It was pretty awkward.

I'd just been assigned to a patrol with my dad, Whiteclaw. He sort of hates me and has got that whole "love isn't worth it" gig going on. He tries to be the tough guy and doesn't care for me at all. It sucks to have your dad not love you.

So when Emberfoot, the deputy of ShadowClan, assigned me to a patrol with my dad, I wanted to scream. It would be nothing but hurt feelings for me, to watch my dad evade and ignore me. I wanted to smack the deputy in his smug, you-have-to-do-what-I-say face.

But I couldn't, obviously (who does that?). I simply said, "Yes, Emberfoot," and followed my dad into the forest.

Whiteclaw completely ignored me and started searching for prey among the undergrowth. I mean, come _on._ That's just cruel.

"So, Whiteclaw-" My voice faltered. Who was I kidding? He would ignore even my meek attempt at a conversation.

But I had to try, at least.

"So, Whiteclaw," I said, trying to keep the conversation casual and light. "What's up? How are you?"

An awkward pause. Then a brisk, professional "Fine, thanks."

Hurt and annoyed, I turned and stomped away. The stupid piece of fox-dung, mangy flea-pelt... _ugh._ I decided that there were no redeeming qualities whatsoever for my father. Like, seriously. Who does what he does?

I was so focused on hating my dad that I didn't even notice where I was going. Then I smelled the fox. A thick, musky scent, making me gag and choke. The fox must have been close. Very close.

My first instinct was to hide, flee, run away. After all, a fox was nothing to tangle with, even if you weren't me, a tiny, under-sized, runt of the litter sort of cat. But then I remember my mom, Feathergleam. Pretty and tough, she once beat off an adult fox while she was just an apprentice. My dad went chasing after her everyday after that. I mean, yeah, she died of greencough, but _still_. My dad obviously valued physical strength.

Maybe if I could beat off a fox, Whiteclaw would love me. Maybe he would be proud of me.

The rational part of me screamed, _What are you doing, you idiot? You'll die! Whiteclaw won't be impressed by you dying!_

But my emotions beat reason. And when the fox just appeared out of nowhere, just like _that_ , I mean, that was fate, obviously. It was destiny urging me to fight the fox and win Whiteclaw's love and affection.

So I did.

I slammed into the fox's side, claws out, teeth digging into the mange-pelt's bright red fur. It howled with pain and snapped at me, but I was quick. I was strong. I skipped away and curled my claws into its skinny, pathetic excuse for a tail.

 _Ha! Take that, fleabag!_

I was feeling pretty good, pretty victorious and awesome and all that, when suddenly the tables turned.

The fox sprang at me, pinning me down, swiping vicious claws across my face. With a sudden flick of a paw, the fierce pain spread to my neck, my throat, my chest, and fox ferociously swiping at me. Blood trickled down my body. I screamed in agony and curled up in a little ball, the fiery burn all over my body. The fox bit me on my chest, twisting his head around, fur being pulled from my body, pain pain pain help _help._

"Help me!" I screamed. The fox ignored my pleas and took one of my legs in his mouth, then bit down as hard as it could. I heard the crunch of teeth on bone and screamed in pain, crying, blood trickling down my leg.

But the fox didn't stop there, oh no. He placed both front paws on my throat, then, twisting them, he plunged his claws straight down, blood bubbling from my mouth, pooling from my chin, dripping down my chest.

It growled and ripped its claws down my stomach. Blood blood blood pain pain fear oh StarClan save me kill me now. The pain was worse than anything. Sharp and cold at first, then fierce and fiery, it was like an actual, literal wildfire in my stomach. Oh StarClan. I shrieked with pain and agony, screeching at the top of my lungs, blood dribbling down my chin, pooling in a puddle beneath me.

Then, bless the skies above, the fox left.

I continued screaming.

It was like I couldn't stop. I could feel the life pouring out of me with each shrill soprano note, but it made me feel good. It made me slip away faster into blessed unconsciousness.

Then I heard a crash in the undergrowth, frantic panting, someone screaming, "Dapplepaw! Where are you?" I recognized that voice. Whiteclaw.

Whiteclaw?

"Dapplepaw! StarClan." Through a haze of pain, I could just make out Whiteclaw mumbling curses under his breath. "Oh, Dapplepaw. What have you done?"

"F-fox attack," I gasped, each syllable sending blood gushing out of my wounds. My father pressed his snow-white paws onto my stomach, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What happened? Did it surprise you?"

"N-n-no..." I coughed, sending up a spray of blood that covered half my face. "I attacked it."

" _Why_?"

"I... I wanted to make you proud," I murmured, closing my eyes. "I hope I made you proud."

Then all the pain was gone, and I knew I was safe.

 _Whiteclaw's POV._

"Dapplepaw?" I whispered. "Dapplepaw!"

She didn't respond.

" _No!_ " I wailed. "No, not another one, StarClan, why are you so cruel to me! First my mate, now my only daughter? I... I..." I sobbed, tears of anguish rolling down my face.

I then heard a rustling in the bushes beside me. Whirling around, I found myself face to face with a fox. A fox with bloodstains on its fiery pelt and the scent of Dapplepaw on its fur...

"You," I growled. "You killed my daughter."

Maybe it was my imagination, but it looked like it was smiling.

My muscles were tense, ready to attack, when a chain of thoughts suddenly stopped me.

 _"I hope I made you proud."_

No. No no no. No.

Dapplepaw attacked the fox to make me proud. I acted like I didn't love her, I distanced myself from her, I made her feel the need to make me proud. I killed her. I did it. I murdered my daughter and I deserve to die, to rot in The Dark Forest.

When the fox sprang, I didn't dodge. I didn't block its blows. I let the fox beat me, let it tear teeth glistening with my daughter's blood into my neck, let it kill me. I collapsed onto my daughter, blood flowing freely from my wounds.

The fox raised a paw for the killing blow. I didn't move.

Right before the claws pierced my throat, I whispered to Dapplepaw's still, unmoving body, "I'm sorry. I did this." And then:

"You were the only thing I lived for."

 **All right! Another one done! Please leave a fave or a follow, I would really appreciate it. :) And I don't know anything about foxes, but, um, I guess this one was psycho or whatever? xD**


	5. Exile

**Requested by** **Pokewarrior42689**

"B - but I didn't! I swear!" My tail lashed back and forth nervously. "Froststar, please. I didn't betray WindClan. I _couldn't_ and I _wouldn't_!"

"Lies," said my leader, as cold as the ice she was named after. "You obviously helped those ThunderClan cats raid us and take out herb stock. We saw you talking with those exact cats at the last Gathering, Sunstorm."

"We're just friends!" I protested, but to no avail. Froststar continued, raising her voice above mine.

"Sparrowbreeze here can verify it. And he says that he heard you talking about the sicknesses this leafbare, and how cats all over the place need more herbs."

I gritted my teeth. "I didn't do it!" I wailed. My best friend, Shadowdawn, stepped up next to me.

"If Sunstorm says she didn't do it, _she didn't do it_ ," said the light brown she-cat. "Froststar, you know she's the most honest cat in the clan."

"No," spat our leader. "She is a traitor. An elder died in the raid; you have indirectly caused the death of our beloved friend, Hareclaw."

"I didn't betray our clan!" I cried, and was about to say more, but Froststar cut me off.

"This is no longer your clan," she said. "You are now exiled from WindClan. If we see you still on our territory after sunset, we will treat you as we would a common rogue."

I gasped. Exile!

"If Sunstorm's going, I'm going with her," said Shadowdawn. "I'm not letting her leave without me."

"Go ahead," said Froststar dismissively. "Who knows whether or not you also helped plan the raid?"

"But she didn't-" Shadowdawn slapped her tail across my mouth.

"We'll be going now," she said, and I watched in disbelief as she turned and left the only clan she'd ever really known. I followed her, trotting briskly to keep up with her pace.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. "You could've stayed in WindClan. You would've been happy without having a traitor as a best friend."

"You're not a traitor," purred Shadowdawn. "Besides, you would've done the same for me."

"Erm... yeah." I squashed the knot of guilt in my stomach, knowing that I probably wouldn't have.

But guilt was the least of my worries. How would I ever survive as a loner?

"Oh StarClan," I gasped, sitting down, before being struck by another sudden revelation. Did StarClan exist for loners? Did the Dark Forest? Was the warrior code still for me? Would I ever meet a mate, settle down, and have some kits?

"Oh," I moaned. "I won't make it out here. I can't-" I buried my face in my paws.

"Don't worry, Sunstorm," said Shadowdawn cheerfully. I didn't know how she did it. "We'll get along just fine out here. Can you believe it? No elders to take care of, no stinky moss beddings to be replaced, and no more training annoying apprentices."

"But aren't you sad?" I asked. "I mean, WindClan was our home. Our _life_. My family is still there, thinking that I'm a traitor. StarClan, it hasn't even been a day and I miss my home already."

Shadowdawn said, rather gently, "It's not your home anymore, Sunstorm. That was then. This is _now_. We're loners, free and wild, doing whatever we please!" Maybe it was just me, but I detected a hint of happiness and excitement in her voice. "It's amazing, right? Practically better than being a code-bound warrior!"

" _No_!" I wailed. "I only ever wanted to be a warrior. And I've only got to be one for a moon or two! Now I'm a filthy loner."

"What?" Shadowdawn asked, puzzled. "You sound so miserable."

"I am!" I loved Shadowdawn, really, but she was a bit insensitive and clueless at times. Curling up into a ball, I nibbled at my paw for a bit, tears streaming down my face. "I can't do this, Dawny. I can't. I'll never make it. I miss WindClan." The tears become full out sobbing, and I buried my face in my tail. "I can't!" I wailed.

"Yes you can," said Shadowdawn, but I ignored her.

"Oh StarClan. I wish - I wish I was back home, or dead. Anything is better than being clanless." I slammed a paw into the ground, leaving a gash. "There, I said it. See this little cut in the ground I just made? Well, it'll just keep getting bigger and bigger as the seasons wear on it, just like my heart. The gash is exile." Right then and there, there was a little snap inside me. A cool, dark, refreshing snap into insanity, into never getting better, into wanting death. The snap would keep on widening, snapping some more, sending more of that delicious insanity into me. It powered me. I felt strong.

"Sunstorm..."

"I can't. I can't." I laughed. "Oh, funny word, can't. They say nothing is impossible, but everything is. Everything is impossible now. Life, death, everything. All impossible."

I stretched out on the forest floor, inspecting my claws. "My," I said fondly. "Nice claws. Perfect for cutting. Bit dull, though. It'll have to do."

Insanity was amazing. It made me do amazing things.

I tore the claws into my throat, and Shadowdawn screeched and swiped my paw away. "What are you doing!"

"Snapping some more," I said, purring. "It feels good." My claws had inflicted the tiniest cut, but I could feel blood slowly oozing out of it. Blood was like the insanity. It was cold and calm and soothing.

"Please... don't." Shadowdawn pushed her nose into my fur. "I don't want to lose you."

"Neither do I. You should snap, too. It's fun. You'll feel better about being exiled from the only home you've ever known."

"Don't..."

"Try it, Dawny." I paused. "Or kill me. Either way is fine. I want death right now. Insanity is fun, but it can only power you for so long. Death is eternal."

"Stop that crazy talk."

"You can't stop the talk of the crazy. Kill me. My claws are too dull. Make it nice and slow. I want to feel the blood."

Shadowdawn was hysterical. "Don't..."

"Please. As a last favor."

Then, my sweet Dawny finally lost it. "Fine, fine," she sobbed, raising her claws above my throat.

"Nice and slow," I said. "The blood is good. It smells nice."

Her paw came down, ripping my throat. I could feel pain, yes, but the blood was flowing out, swiftly and quickly. It coated my tabby fur and pooled around my neck.

"Careful," I said. "Not too fast."

More tears. The blood bubbled in my throat, tasting sweet and delicious.

The more became hazy and dark. Then I finally slipped into my long, eternal sleep.


End file.
